


Bad Days

by zeddpool



Category: Summer Supers
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: Just a small character exploration with my OCs. Nyx is semi-noverbal Autistic, and her girlfriend helps her on bad days.





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to know more, feel free to check out my tumblr: http://zeddpool.tumblr.com/tagged/Summer-Supers
> 
> And if you want to see more of my original work, check out my sideblog, http://gwynethochsner.tumblr.com

There were bad days. Sometimes that meant that Nyx would come in and sign 'No talk today' by way of greeting. Days like that came in various forms, too.

A no talking day could mean that Nyx just didn't have the spoons to talk, but could write, type, or sign. Those days were easy. Some days were harder, days when she could only sign, and pictures were easier than words.

But the worst days were the hardest. On those days even signing was impossible, and Nyx couldn't even understand what other people were saying. It just sounded like jibberish. Those were the days that she would shut herself in her room because everything was too frustrating.

Navigating the worst days was a task left to her girlfriend. Strata would knock, and if Nyx didn't come and open, she knew to leave her alone. If Nyx did let her in, every touch, hug, or gesture was careful. Not too hard, not too soft; not too sudden, not too slow. She had to make it extremely clear what she meant with every movement. Nyx hated those days. Strata loved her girlfriend.

Other times, a bad day meant Nyx came home on the verge of a meltdown. Those were days when there were too many people, when the lights were too bright, the sounds were too loud, when the world was just too much.

Those days Strata would take Nyx to their room, put her blanket around her shoulders, turn the light out, and sit with Nyx in silence, until Nyx was ready to talk about it. And if Nyx didn't want to talk, Strata would lay down with her until they fell asleep.

There were bad days. And for every bad day Nyx had that Strata helped her through, Nyx was right there when Strata had one too. Both of them never quite believing how lucky they were that their girlfriend still loved them on their worst days, and both wanting to give the other the best days they possibly can.


End file.
